On-Call
by Wordswithzeal
Summary: What if Castiel has to leave the brothers to help out in heaven but doesn't want them to be without some kind of healing power while he's gone? This is the story of Cassie Davis, a med-student who finds herself, unwillingly, in need of protection from something that's returned from her past, a past more complicated than she thought. Maybe she and the brothers can help each other.
1. Chapter 1

A sharp bang reverberated through Cassie's small apartment as her forehead fell from the hand meant to be supporting it while she reread a chapter on the specifics of nephrons' role in filtering fluids through the kidneys. She had a test the next day, well actually later that morning, in her anatomy class and wanted to do as well as possible considering she was rounding out her (technical) junior year of medical school and wanted as strong a GPA as possible before entering a year filled with final examinations, interviews, and applications. She yawned while standing to stretch out her back and neck and decided to call it a night. She swiped up her phone, noticing her semi-boyfriend had texted her another apology for not showing up for the third night in a row. Cassie didn't actually mind, as their relationship was built more on convenience than anything else. She knew Jake was just as apathetic about it as she was, but he still tried to seem enthusiastic about their "relationship" _. Probably in hopes of getting laid,_ she thought, as she brushed her teeth. Besides, his gambling habit was starting to take over his school work, and he'd probably be kicked out of the program soon which she might feel bad about had he not already expressed his disdain for medicine; he was really only in the program to appease his father. She decided she would break up with him the next time he showed up and shoved thoughts of Jake away before surrendering herself to sleep.

Cassie wiped the sweat from her brow before ducking into a room to catch her breath. Cassie enjoyed most things about medical school. She liked the challenging courses, the competition, the parties to blow off steam (though she tried to avoid too much alcohol, considering drinking it wasn't super legal). She especially enjoyed the mandatory rounds specified in the program that put her in the hospital 20 hours a week. It was the closest she came, at least she felt, to really helping people. What she didn't enjoy was the fact that she had extremely limited privileges when it came to the patients, meaning she and her peers were treated more often as pack mules, transporting an assortment of goods around the hospital for the actual doctors. She'd hauled more blood and urine around this place than she thought truly necessary. That, in combination with the jarring conversation she'd just had with Jake had left her huffing and puffing in a patient's room, needing a break from the outside world. She turned to take in the single room that contained a standard hospital bed with a relatively young man in it. Jim Novak had been admitted about two weeks before for running a concerningly high temperature, seemingly without any cause. Much to her surprise, Dr. Smith, who's rotation Cassie was on most of the time she was here, had asked her to look after him. Cassie had been shocked, explaining to Dr. Smith that she was still only a student, thinking he had mistaken her for one of his interns, which he'd been known to do. He'd merely told her that because Mr. Novak required very little technical care and she'd proven herself a capable babysitter when she'd had to watch his children many times, he felt confident she could "not kill him." Not wanting to question it further and thrilled with the prospect of actually caring for a patient, she'd enthusiastically begun her daily check-ups. She knew that whole situation bordered on illegal, but, for some unknown reason, the usually anal hospital staff were confusingly unconcerned with a medical student taking over the primary care of a patient. Even the nurses rarely entered his room, as his puzzling fever didn't seem to occur with any other symptoms. He wasn't even flushed. However, since it hadn't broken, she felt it in Mr. Novak's best interest to stick around, and he had easily agreed. If she were being honest, him being around was good for her as well, as she now had one-on-one practice with a real patient and access to someone she had started to consider a friend.

By the third day Mr. Novak had been emitted, Cassie had begun taking her lunch and any breaks in his room. They would talk or sometimes just enjoy each other's company in silence. Mr. Novak asked her many questions about herself and her aspirations, but he would also ask strange questions about everyday object or occurrences, things she considered obvious. He'd once questioned her about "the vessel" she carried – her water bottle. She just chalked it up to the fever, though, the majority of the time, he seemed extremely lucid. There was a tickle in the back of her mind that something wasn't quite right, but she brushed it off as paranoia, something her father would have frowned upon. She had some friends in the program, but the competitive nature between her peers was sometimes a little too much, and she was quite a bit younger than most of them, which they seemed to think was some kind of offence. As sad as it may be, she considered Mr. Novak one of her better friends. While moving toward his bed, she reached back to redo her hair tie that was straining against her thick brown hair. He never failed to calm her down; his presence was somehow soothing even though it was obvious he wasn't making a special effort to be.

He was sitting up tall, reading what appeared to be a very old book bound in thick leather. He spotted her as she entered, flashing her a tight-lipped smile, which she had learned was about the equivalent of a grin. She shot him as much of a smile as she could with her brain racing like it was.

"Afternoon, Mr. Novak," she said, immediately grabbing the thermometer on his bedside and moving it across his forehead. This had become routine, so he said nothing. As usual, his temperature of 103.7 did not match his healthy-looking appearance. Cassie mentally sighed, annoyed with herself for not knowing the cause and still distracted by her ex-boyfriend's words.

"Afternoon, Dr. Cassie." He looked at her (with her smaller stature and his perfect posture, they could speak nearly eye-to-eye) with deep blue eyes radiating concern mixed with a strange curiosity before continuing,

"Are you well? You seem distressed…and sweaty." Cassie grimaced slightly. She had tried to get him to stop calling her doctor, considering she wasn't actually one yet, but when she'd brought it up, he had merely said, ' _from my understanding, a doctor is someone who takes care of a sick individual and oversees their healing process. So, logically, you are my doctor.'_ She'd decided not to correct him anymore even though it made her slightly uncomfortable.

She let out a small snort in response to his assessment.

"Yes, sir, just an unexpected encounter with my no longer significant other." It wasn't a complete lie, but she certainly wasn't going to discuss the finer details with a normal human being, not to mention a patient. "So how are you feeling today?"

He closed the book on his lap before answering, ignoring her question.

"Ah yes, that boy, Jack, correct?" Cassie blushed, forgetting she had mentioned Jake to him briefly during a conversation.

"Close enough," she replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be better off." She wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just looked at her shoes while he reached an arm out to awkwardly pat her upper arm. The second his hand made contact with skin not covered by her scrubs, his eyes widened, and his hand wrapped around the limb. Cassie's head snapped up to his unseeing eyes latched onto hers. She tried to step back but couldn't release his grip. Concerned that his fever may have triggered some type of seizure, she began to voice her concern.

"Mr. Novak-," but before she could finish, he tugged her close, brought two fingers to her forehead, and everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

When the light began to dissipate, her knees felt wobbly, and her head ached, but Cassie was more confused than anything else. Her eyes hadn't fully adjusted when she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her down. Unable to fight it, she plopped down on something soft— _the hospital bed_ , she realized. _Wait, how do I know that? Oh, right, med school, genius._ She'd just started her mental ramblings when her eyes finally refocused and locked on stormy blue orbs above her. _Oh right, my patient. What the hell is going on?_ She thought. She began to massage her temples before speaking, "uh, Mr. Nov—." Just then, something in her brain, something she was fairly certain hadn't been there before, clicked, and she suddenly knew Mr. Novak was not Mr. Novak. "Castiel?" she whispered up at the man before her. The angel sighed slightly, seemingly in relief before speaking. _Wait, how did I know he's an angel? How do I know angels even exist? What. The. Fuck._ Her confusion was visible on her face, as he started,

"Cassie, I apologize for implanting so much knowledge. I know it can be quite jarring for humans, but we don't have time for me to explain so much. Now, why is your soul marked?" She merely blinked up at him, not fully absorbing anything. She wasn't stuck on the fact that angels exist but on the fact that she wasn't stuck on the fact that angels exist. It was like her brain had already processed the information and accepted it as truth. She now just knew everything about Castiel, why he was here, how he'd gotten into the hospital and even the reason why she knew those things. Angels had the power to implant information in a human's brain in order to hurry along the learning process. They could also apparently mess people's brains up to the extent that they let a 19-year-old student take on her own "patient" and control their body temperature in such a way to convince humans they have a life-threatening fever.

"Castiel." She said more confidently. "Did you just Vulcan mind-meld me?" Had the situation not been totally confusing, she would have laughed at the perplexed look on his face. She now understood the weird mannerisms she'd written off before he'd fucked with her brain.

"I am unsure of what a Vulcan is, though I believe I've heard some humans reference a television series about them. However, mind-meld is not the appropriate term. I merely supplanted necessary information in your brain so we could skip over the classically tedious mortal response to learning about the existence of angels. Now, again, why is your soul marked by a demon?"

Cassie's breath hitched at the question, as the conversation she'd had with Jack just minutes before came back to her mind.

 _'You did what?' She whisper-screamed in the hospital lobby where Jack had met her. He looked like he'd had a long night of gambling and hadn't even shown up for rounds. His eyes widened at her reaction, and he put his hands up in mock defense, letting a chuckle escape his lips._

 _'Chill out, babe. He didn't take any money like I said.'_

 _'No, you just bet my soul, you absolute fucking moron.' She grabbed at her hair in anger, knotting her finger in the strands in an attempt to not physically harm him in front of the hospital staff and patients. He let out a surprised laugh._

 _'C'mon, Cassie, the dude was crazy. Even you with all your superstition can't think some random jackass from a bar will somehow take your soul." A small scream of frustration burst from her lips before she kneed him in the crotch._

 _"We're done," she whispered into the ear of his bent over form and walked away._

"J-Jake," she stuttered out, holding Castiel's gaze. "H-he bet it in a poker game. I'm assuming he lost - per usual," she mumbled the last part, switching her gaze to her fingers which were currently balled into tight fists in her lap. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But he has no ownership of your sou—unless. Cassie, look at me." Her eyes slid up to meet his. "Did this boy mention the demon's name?" She shook her head slowly, still overwhelmed by the situation, though she had a feeling she knew whom it'd been.

Castiel's face turned serious while Cassie shook off the beginnings of panic. He stood directly in front of her seated form, causing her to be eye-level with his chest, which she noticed was no longer sheathed in a hospital gown. He was dressed in a suit and jacket with a trench coat thrown over it. Before she could stop it,

"A trench coat, Castiel? What are you, some angelic flasher?" popped out of her mouth. He gave her a look.

"I don't believe this is the time to comment on my vessel's wardrobe choices. I do believe you and Dean will get along, though." Cassie blushed at the light scolding before processing his entire sentence.

"Whose Dean?" she asked.

"We must go sooner than I anticipated," he stated, not answering her question. He went to grab her shoulders again, but she backed up on the bed, saying,

"Go? Go where? And answer my first question, please, before you get all handsy. Who is this Dean, and why will we be getting along?"

Castiel released a long sigh but decided to divulge what he could to make her more comfortable.

"Dean Winchester. I'm taking you to him and his brother." Cassie stopped shuffling backward, her green eyes widening in recognition.

"Dean Winchester? Of the _Sam and_ _Dean Winchester monster-ass-kicking duo? Sons of John Winchester?"_ It was Castiel's eyes' turn to widen.

"You know of them?" Cassie released a small scoff.

"Duh. They're hunting legends. My dad used to tell me about them, mostly stories about their father though." Her eyes seemed to twinkle slightly, and she sounded almost excited. The angel's gaze turned pensive, as he eyed Cassie. He cleared his throat, an annoying human habit he seemed to have picked up.

"Yes, well that's where we're going." Her eyes refocused at his words. She'd scooted to the other side and was now standing with the bed between them.

"Castiel, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kinda in the middle of something here." She started gesturing around her body, "You know? Med school and all? I can't just up and leave because 'my soul is marked'." She said the last portion in a horrendous impression of the Angel's deep voice, trying to make light of a situation that actually terrified her. The angel hit her with another pointed look.

"Cassie, I don't think I have to remind you of the danger this demon poses. Besides, before this issue arose, I'd already arranged for your absence from the program for a few months to not affect your progress as a student. Besides, you're already substantially ahead of your peers." Cassie was stunned.

She was able to mutter a simple, "How?" Castiel could see she was once again slightly overwhelmed and tried to proceed gently.

"Well, in your own terms, I 'vulcan-mind-melded' them into thinking you need time off for a death in the family. You know, your teachers were very forthcoming with their sympathies even under my influence; I think you've quite impressed some of them, I…" Castiel trailed off, as he realized he was diverging. He needed to get on with the plan, or the new plan in order to get her safe. Cassie simply nodded, accepting the information. She seemed to collect herself after a minute, her mind filtering through what he'd told her. She was caught on one detail.

"Wait, Mr. Nov—Castiel, I mean, I can't just go stay with the Winchesters." She brought her hands up from her lap to start counting on her fingers.

"One, I don't actually know these guys, and while they're great hunters, apparently, they could still be psychotic. Two, it's just plain rude to show up unannounced on someone's doorstep, demanding their help with my problem. Thre—" before she could continue, Castiel interrupted, obviously starting to get antsy about the time.

"Cassie, I have already informed Dean and Sam of your arrival, though they are not aware of the specifics, and I can assure you they are no more psychotic than any other hunters; they are even capable of being quite sensible. Also, if you are concerned about imposing, my original purpose for your presence was to help them." His words were effective in halting Cassie's monologue.

"Help? How could _I_ help _them_? I haven't hunted since I was nine." She asked, slightly exasperated.

"Look," Castiel answered, "I can clear everything up as soon as we arrive." Cassie felt her stubborn streak begin to emerge.

"No. If I'm staying in some strangers' place because an angel has decided my presence is necessary, I would like to know the specifics befo—" before she finished, the angel reappeared next to her on the other side of the bed, gripped my shoulders tightly and sent them both into a weightless darkness.

"-ore I go anywhere with yo—" Cassie trailed off as she started taking in her surroundings, which she noticed were definitely not the hospital room. She was standing in the middle of some kind of war-room with a massive map-covered table in the middle of it. She was distracted momentarily by the realization that the table wasn't covered by a map, but was actually a map itself. As she shook off the thought, her eyes wondered up and locked onto those of a man sitting at the head of said map-table hybrid with a tablet in hand and a small mountain of books on the side. He looked at her with only mild surprise, his eyebrows raising, before sending a small wave. However, Cassie was not so composed. She quickly whipped around to face Castiel again and growled out,

"You asshole. You can't just zap me here against my will. I'm not comfortable asking for their help, and it's beyond rude to just expect them to take me in. Why did you even bring me, really? I can't possibly be that useful. Can't you just zap me somewhere the demon won't be able to find me? Ughh," Cassie let out a grown, seeming to get more worked up the longer she rambled, which began to speed up;

"you _have_ to take me back. I don't even know what I made on my exam, I'm expecting a call from the Chief of Medicine at UNCH, I have an interview on Friday, I—" For the third time that day, Castiel grabbed her and gently pressed two fingers to her forehead.

Cassie immediately crumpled to the floor, though Castiel caught her before she could hit her head on the concrete and placed her limp form in a chair next to them. Her head fell back over the seat, and her arms dangled uselessly at her sides.

"Cas! Come on, man," Sam exclaimed, getting up to check on the girl that'd just popped into the bunker.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked the angel while bending to check her pulse. It was really just a force of habit; he knew Cas wouldn't hurt this girl. The angel didn't look phased in the slightest.

"I apologize. She was becoming hysterical. I fear I may have slightly overloaded her. Hopefully, she'll be calmer when she awakes. Based on her history, I thought she would handle it a bit better. Where is Dean? There have been some new developments I need to make you both aware of."

Sam rolled his eyes at the angel's calm demeanor but answered,

"He's taking a shower. We just got back from a hunt."

"Actually, he's grabbing something to eat!" they heard Dean call them from the kitchen where he'd just appeared with a clean flannel and wet hair. He walked into the war room with a plate loaded up with sandwich fixings in one hand and an already-open beer in the other. He froze briefly at the scene in front of him.

"Why's there a girl on the floor?" he asked, using his beer hand to point to the spot next to where Castiel and Sam were standing. Both men looked down surprised to realize Cassie's form had slid from the rigid pine chair to the floor without their noticing. Sam shot Cas a pointed look before bending down to scoop her small form up off the ground. This was the first time he'd gotten a chance to really look at her. He noticed her light green scrubs seemed slightly big on her and her dark brown hair had nearly fallen completely out of its bun. He also noticed that she seemed to be extremely young or simply short for her age (or both), not what he was expecting from Cas's original description. He walked over to the sofa, laying her down gently before turning to face Castiel.

"I thought you said she was almost out of medical school? This is a kid, Cas. She doesn't even look old enough to drink."

By now, Dean had placed his meal on the table and glanced at it longingly before walking over to join his brother and Cas. From what he could see, Sam was right. Cas had told them that he needed them to house a woman nearly done with her M.D., but the girl he was looking at splayed out on the couch looked to be a teenager, 20 at the oldest. She also looked oddly familiar, though he couldn't quite put a finger on why.

"You are correct about her age, Sam, she is only 20; however, I am not mistaken about her academic progress. She is in her final year of medical school. She seems to be a highly advanced human, intellectually speaking, and she is now in need of protection, more so than I first mentioned."

Sam's eyebrows rose, slightly impressed. Dean merely shrugged, more concerned about what was after this kid and if they needed to be worried.

"What's that mean, Cas?" he asked. "She's here now, so we need the full story."

The angel nodded before replying, "Yes, I agree. I would like Cassie to be awake before I begin, though. There are some important points she needs to know as well." He moved closer to the couch and bent down to press his middle and index fingers to her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie shot up immediately, her back rigid and her eyes bright with fury, as they turned to the angel hovering above her.

"You're so dead, Novak," she grumbled, sending him one last glare before taking in her surroundings. She recognized the massive form behind Castiel's right shoulder as the guy who'd waved at her before she'd been unceremoniously knocked unconscious. His hair was dark like hers and tucked behind his ears. He had strong features and what appeared to be a rather open face; however, from what she'd heard about the Winchesters, she assumed that face could get pretty mean pretty damn fast. She did not recognize the only slightly less massive form to the left. His hair was lighter and cropped close to the sides, and his green eyes were closer in color to hers than the other man's hazel. He was looking at her with a mix of curiosity and suspicion that made her feel like she was under a microscope.

While she could feel some anger towards Castiel still pumping its way through her system, she tried to suppress it in order to appear civil to the two men she was apparently going to be mooching off of until this demon situation could be taken care of. She quickly swung her legs off the couch and stood up straight in order to introduce herself. The men had formed a small semi-circle around her at this point, and she couldn't help feeling like she was back in medical school, working on a project where she was the only girl in a group of ridiculously tall boys. Who really needs that much height anyways? She was only 5'3" and had made it this far. It seemed like such a waste of material.

She shook off the slight inferiority complex and reached a hand out to the tallest one to shake. "Hi, I'm Cassie Davis. Sorry to pop in so abruptly, but it seems angels lack any sense of decorum."

Castiel made an exasperated face, which seemed to leave both men trying to suppress a smile.

"Hey, I'm Sam, Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean," he said, using his right hand to gently grip her hand and the other to gesture towards the other guy. He released her hand, and she reached for Dean, who shook it looking slightly less suspicious than before.

"Nice to meet you, Cassie," he spoke politely in a voice deeper than his brother's while giving her a small grin.

"Now that the introductions have been made, I suggest we all take a seat. This may take a while to explain," spoke Castiel while gesturing towards the seats around the map-table. Dean practically skipped back to his plate, while Sam let Cassie pass in front of him to take a seat to the left of Castiel and right of Dean. He sat on the other side of Dean.

"I will start from the beginning," said the angel.

"About three weeks ago, I received a distressed message from a brother in arms in heaven. He was fighting a battle he correctly presumed he would not win and needed me to take over one of his duties after he died. You see, nearly 3,000 years ago, there was an angel named Lailah, in human history, she is referred to as the angel of conception, who claimed to have fallen in love with a mortal. Together, they conceived a Nephilim." He turned to look at Cassie. "These are considered abominations by heaven," he explained.

"Sounds like she shoulda been the angel of _contra_ ception," snorted Dean through a bite of his sandwich. Cassie let out a surprised laugh, while both Sam and Cas shot them the evil eye. Cassie had the sense to look slightly abashed, but Dean just grinned further at her blush.

"Anyways," Cas spoke, "the Nephilim was not very powerful, as Lailah was a minor angel, but it still seemed of enough concern to become a blip on Heaven's radar simply out of principle. Lailah knew the angels would come after her child, so she bargained for help from a powerful witch who managed to conceal the Nephilim's grace from other angel's senses. Because the child's power was not very strong, finding him was not a great concern for heaven, especially considering nothing unusual seemed to take place, so they forgot about the child, and instead punished Lailah, ending her existence. The child went on the father a family line, which was made visible only to Lailah's closest ally, the angel I told you about who died in battle. He had been watching over the family for centuries, making sure nothing out of the ordinary happened, and as the grace became more and more diluted over time, he became less concerned. At least until about 20 years ago, when the line produced its second female offspring. The bargain Lailah made with the witch to conceal the grace was that, when the first female was born, the witch could sacrifice her to a demon she was siphoning power from to stay alive. " He looked all three in the eyes before continuing to explain, "Even though the grace of a Nephilim becomes diluted as more generations are born, there are demons who prefer to tarnish the soul that contains some grace as a way to 'get back at heaven.'"

Cassie felt she was processing the information better than she should have. She figured it had to do something with Castiel's mind-meld thing, as she didn't even need to ask for a definition of angel grace. However, she was still slightly confused as to how this story involved her, and she could tell the brothers were too. Sam had a furrow between his eyes, while Dean seemed to chew inquisitively on his BLT.

Castiel continued. "As it turns out, the witch perished before the birth of the line's first female, meaning the girl was never sacrificed to the demon. The death of the witch also brought an end to the protective veil, though heaven was less than interested at this point. However, the demon eventual heard of the child's conception a few decades later and felt cheated. You are well aware of demons' pensions for vengeance," Cass looked pointedly at the brothers, both of whom nodded back. Castiel then turned to face Cassie. "As it turns out, that girl was your mother, and it wasn't until the demon found her that he realized she'd birthed the line's second female offspring, you, Cassie." Cassie felt as though her heart had leaped into her throat. She was suddenly assaulted by memories of crunching metal and black eyes, surprisingly clear, though she'd only been three at the time. "The car crash," she mumbled softly under her breath, her eyes locked on the angel. Both brothers sat confused, awaiting an explanation. Castiel nodded at Cassie's words. "Yes," he spoke. "That crash was no accident, though I know Adrian already told you that. However, even he was unaware of the true motivation. The demon wanted you both dead but was stopped by my friend before he could get to you. I know you remember a white light; that was Remiel. He sent the demon back to hell before placing a new protection on you, though one not as powerful as the witch's it seems." At this point, Cassie had lost count of how many times she'd been overwhelmed today. Her eyes were on Castiel's, but her mind was focused on her past.

"Wait, what crash? And if Remiel placed new protection, why is she still in danger?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed about still being in the dark. The angel opened his mouth to begin to answer, but Cassie cut him off in a soft voice, now looking at the Winchesters.

"I was three, and my mom was driving us back from a day-trip to the beach. It was dark and raining really hard. She decided to take the backroad because she knew I liked the curves, so no one was around when some man appeared right in the middle of the road. We swerved into a tree…on the driver's side. I was obviously hysterical, but I remember the man approaching, his eyes were pitch black, and he gave me this awful smile. I must have blacked out because I woke to this bright light, Remiel I'm assuming, before blacking out again. The next thing I knew I was with my dad. He explained to me a couple years later that a monster had killed my mom, but it wouldn't get me." My story was met with sighs from both Sam and Dean, though they didn't look at me with pity, only a deep understanding, which I appreciated.

"So, you know about monsters?" Dean asked me, as he licked the remainder of his sandwich from his fingers. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, my dad, Adrian, was a hunter. He taught me most of what he knew before he died when I was nine, werewolf hunt gone wrong. I got put in an orphanage before leaving for school when I was 15." I looked down at my hands. My dad and I had been pretty close, though the length of time since his death made it easier to talk about.

"Wait," Sam said again. "Adrian? Adrian Davis?" he questioned. Dean seemed to perk up at the name before speaking, "wasn't that dad's hunting friend down in Georgia? I read about him in dad's journal. They were as close as hunters can get."

"That makes sense," Cassie answered. "I'm from Savannah, and dad used to tell me about you guys and your father."

"Small world," Sam muttered. That's when Castiel butted in again.

"It was no coincidence," the angel spoke. "This is what I wanted to share. I found out recently that Adrian Davis was not your biological father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there. I just wanted to say that this is an AU, so I'm not really following the storyline, but the two things to know is that the brothers live in the bunker at this point, and Adam does not exist in this universe. Hope you enjoy.**

"What?" Cassie spluttered. "That's ridiculous!" Cas ignored her outburst and continued,

"Your mother, Kaitlyn, had a brief relationship with John Winchester directly prior to your birth, and Remiel explained to me that when Kaitlyn found out and told John, he asked Adrian to look out for her, as she lived in his vicinity. It was during that period they fell in love, and he raised you as his own. However, John Winchester is your biological father." Cassie felt as though her entire world had been knocked off its axis, and the brothers didn't look much better.

"Did…did dad know that she was part-angel?" Dean finally got out.

"No," Castiel answered. "Based on what Remiel told me, none of them even knew of the existence of angels." Dean released a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair, his racing thoughts apparent.

"And you're just now telling us about this?" Sam finally spoke up, addressing Cas. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger. He glanced at Cassie who appeared to react similarly to Dean. That's when it struck Sam. She looked familiar because she looked like _them_. She seemed to have gotten her physique from her mother, but her hair color was almost identical to his own, and her eyes were the same shade of green as his brother's. _Sister,_ he thought, she's our _sister_. The "half" part didn't really matter to him; in his mind, she was family, and you can't be half a family member.

"As I said earlier, I was unaware of it myself until a few weeks ago, and I wanted to take time to verify Remiel's claim and see how the child was," the angel answered calmly.

"Not a child," Cassie interjected seemingly on autopilot, as she still looked to be in a slight stupor.

"I can't believe dad never even mentioned this to us," Dean said to no one in particular, hints of anger creeping into his voice as well. "Do you ever remember meeting him?" he asked Cassie. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, I only remember my dad telling me about their hunts. He mentioned you guys a lot too. Maybe he was giving me as much a connection as possible; he thought very highly of John from what I recall, though he never agreed with his kick for vengeance." She smiled softly at the thought of her dad still trying to give her a connection to her biological father even though John never seemed to show interest. That didn't even really bother her if she was honest. She never knew John, so how could she be mad at him for not wanting to know her? She just didn't feel much of a connection. However, she could tell by the brother's – or, _her_ brother's – faces that they were upset with John.

"From what I understand, John only knew of Cassie through Adrian. They never met, and when Adrian passed, John did not come back," Castiel said.

"Wait," Dean spat. "Dad _knew_ that Cassie was holed up in an orphanage and never went to get her?" He whipped his head toward Cassie, "If we had known you existed, Sam and I would have been there, okay?" Cassie had no doubt that was true, and she felt the need to assure the brothers that she was not upset.

"Sam, Dean," she made eye contact with them both before continuing, "I'm still processing all of this, but I'm a champ at compartmentalizing, so I'll be fine. But you need to know, I am not upset with either of you or John for that matter. You guys didn't know, and based on what my dad said about him and how much he cared about his kids, I'm sure he thought not being in my life was what was best for me. Besides, I got lucky. My dad was amazing for the time that I was with him, and I landed in a great orphanage; they looked after me and helped me find schools that could handle my potential. So, go easy on your father. Don't ruin his memory over me," she pleaded with them. They both looked slightly appeased, though she could still see some anger harboring in their eyes.

Sam scoffed, "I think you might just be the most mature person I've ever met." He was impressed by Cassie's ability to take this in stride.

"Yeah, are you sure she's got Winchester blood in her, Cas?" Dean questioned sarcastically.

"Of course I am, Dean. That's what this entire conversation has been about," Cas answered confusedly. All three sibling pulled an identical face, and the angel was struck by the resemblance.

"Alright," Dean clapped his hands, "now that the family's all back together, let's get back to the crazy angel-loving demon." He nods at Cassie with a small smirk, still warming up to the idea of her as part of the family. However, he can't deny the connection he feels even in just the 20 minutes he's known her. She blushes before glancing down at her lap, obviously also still warming to the idea.

"To answers Sam's question about the protection spell from earlier, because it was comprised of a portion of Remiel's grace, when he died, the protection spell died along with it, which is probably how the demon was able to track down Cassie and her male non-companion," Cas said. Both brothers looked to their newly-found sister for an explanation. Cassie let out a load grown before explaining what had happened with Jake and his poker match. Sam and Dean still looked confused.

"How would your ex even have authority over your soul? I thought only the human whose soul they are receiving is allowed to gamble with it?" Sam voiced his inquiry.

"That is why I decided Cassie would be better off here. The demon after her soul has gone rogue, not respecting the very few rules Crowley has established for his demons in hell, which makes him especially dangerous. I've tried contacting Crowley, but he can't 'fit me in,'" Cas said with as much sass as an angel could generate. Cassie had gone slightly pale at his statement, not even concerned about who this Crowley character was but worried about what a demon with an eon-long obsession could do to her and the brothers who were taking her in so willingly. Sam noticed and gently reached to pat her shoulder, giving her a look of understanding.

"I cannot cast the same protection spell as Remiel, but I can perform a sigil marking, as I did for you and Dean. That should make it very difficult for the demon to her," Cas continued. The brothers shared a look with each other. Cassie just winced, using the freshly-downloaded angel-information cache in her brain to understand what that would entail. She let out a huff of annoyance because she knew it was the best option. Her eyes met Castiel's.

"I always thought my rib bones were too plain anyways," she said sarcastically. Cas just gave her a sympathetic look.

"Before we start frying any ribcages, can you explain why she needs to stay here if you're cloaking her anyway?" Dean asked. He looked at Cassie. "Nothing against you, we'd like to get to know you, but anyone who hangs with us usually ends up in the ground," he stated, his eyes darkening. She offered him a small sad smile before turning to Cas, also questioning his decision.

"As you both know," Cas began, looking to both brothers, "I have to go to heaven to help keep it from descending into complete madness, so I won't be on call—"

"Wait," Dean interrupted, pretending to look slightly offended, "Are you saying we're too clingy for you, Cas?" He let out a surprised laugh. Cas just scowled at him before continuing.

"As I was saying, I won't be as accessible to you if you are injured, and, while Cassie cannot offer immediate healing, she knows stitching techniques that don't involve cheap liquor, and she's quite skilled at emergency medicine." Cassie nodded absentmindedly while thinking through what the angel had said. She knew she would feel more comfortable staying in their home if she had a purpose, and while an in-home nurse wasn't exactly her first career choice, at least she would have a chance to keep practicing medicine while all this demon stuff was cleared up. She would also be able to pay Sam and Dean back for their hospitality. From what she knew of them, they were decent men who deserved someone looking out for their well-being. However, she knew this job might get tough when it came to getting them to admit when they were in pain. She'd grown up around hunters and was more than familiar with the injuries they sustained and their stubbornness to ignore them. She went to med school to help people, and that's exactly what she'd do. This would be good for her.

"You dragged a girl out of medical school to become our on-call doctor?" Sam said, seeming aggravated. The situation reminded him of his own struggle to create a normal life. Before Castiel could answer, Cassie cut in.

"I'll do it!" She exclaimed. All three men turned to look at her, obviously surprised by her exuberance. "Look," she explained. "I began studying medicine because I want to help people. I use to help patch my dad up all the time, so I know what kind of injuries to prepare for. And, I want to repay you for the protection and the work I know you guys do. My dad made sure I knew you were good men, and you deserve someone looking out for you." There was no waver in her voice as she looked both brothers in the eye. Their eyes softened for a moment, and she received a nod from each.

"Alright, now that that's settled, I will retrieve Cassie's belongings before I do the marking. Also, the demon tracking her is, to my knowledge, unaware of her connection to the Winchesters, so he won't know to look for either of you, Sam and Dean. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to return from heaven, but we will deal with the demon then." He vanished before anyone could a word in edgewise.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie sat back in her chair, feeling exhausted from all the information. She glanced down at her wristwatch to see it was only 2:15 in the afternoon. The realization prompted her to take in her surroundings, and she realized there were no windows in this room or any natural lighting that she could see. She also saw both men still sitting in their chairs, seeming to study her.

"Are we underground?" She broke the silence.

"Yeah, this is a bunker designed for hunters, well technically Men of Letters, but I'm assuming you don't know what that means," Sam offered. Cassie shook her head in response.

"Seems I have some catching up to do," she muttered, now picking at the wood table with her fingernail.

"We could say the same," Sam responded, smiling slightly. Dean just looked jittery before speaking up.

"How about we start with a tour before we get to swapping backgrounds?" he suggested. Cassie nodded immediately, also feeling uncomfortable with the idea of unpacking the rest of her past, not that there was much. Both men stood, and she followed suit. Sam took the lead, and she followed him around while he pointed out different things. She was impressed with the sheer amount of books in the library and couldn't help but feel giddy about it, excited to try out recipes in the industrial-sized kitchen, and overwhelmed with the garage. She also got a look at the room that would become hers and was pleasantly surprised with the potential it held. The tour took all of 10 minutes, five of which were spent on Dean telling her about the '67 Impala she'd drooled over. He'd seemed to warm up to her much more quickly after that. They ended up back in the war-room, seated around the table. Both brothers had a beer in front of them and Cassie was sipping on lemonade. She felt much more comfortable now, but before they could discuss anything else, Castiel appeared with three medium-sized boxes, two large suitcases, and an instrument case surrounding him. Cassie jumped slightly at his appearance while the brothers seemed unfazed. She recognized all the belongings as her own and hoped he'd used his angel power to pack everything instead of going through her underwear drawer.

"Is that it?" asked Dean. Cassie shrugged.

"I never really had the chance to accumulate a lot of things," she explained. She popped up out of her seat and began shoving one of the boxes filled with textbooks towards her new room. Before either brother could reach her to help, the box, along with everything else, disappeared. Cassie, not expecting the sudden lack of resistance, toppled forward onto her stomach with a 'humph.' She heard a small chuckle behind her but was too embarrassed to see who it had escaped from. After a second of marinating in her humiliation, she saw Sam's large hand in front on her face to help her back up. He smiled down at her and she returned an embarrassed half-smile before looking down to brush herself off and hide her red cheeks.

"Sorry," Cas said, looking unapologetic. "I thought it would be easier to just place everything in your room.

"Thanks, I guess," she said. Dean hid his smile behind the lip of his beer bottle.

"So, where should I be when my ribcage gets graffitied?" Cassie asked while still wiping dust from her hands. She made a mental note to place herself in charge of cleaning around the bunker.

"I'd suggest the sofa," said Dean, pointing with his beer bottle. She and Cas meandered to the make-shift living area where she plopped down on a loveseat facing the large table. Cassie was surprised when Sam made his way over, sitting on the armrest of the chair she occupied before holding his hand out as an offering. She knew that he was trying to offer some form of comfort, but the idea of making contact seemed somewhat foreign to her. She had been by herself most of her life and never had a chance to acclimate to the idea of physical comfort, at least for herself; as a medical intern, she had offered hugs or shoulders to cry on nearly every day. Sam smiled encouragingly when he saw her hesitate.

"Squeeze as hard as you need. It hurts like a bitch," he stated.

She grimaced in return while taking his hand and laying on her back, stretching her legs out to take up most of the chair with her body. She noticed Dean was headed toward the kitchen with his beer bottle and heard its thud as it landed in a garbage can (she had a sudden urge to check if the brothers happened to recycle) before Castiel's body blocked her vision. The simple act comforted her, as it was the most normal thing she'd seen all day – someone throwing a bottle away. She glanced up at the angel hovering above her, his hand held an inch from her chest and his eyes boring into her own.

"This will hurt," he stated bluntly, though she thought she registered some regret.

"Noted," she said, releasing a breath. Her hand involuntarily gripped Sam's tighter, and he reciprocated the pressure.

"On three," said Cas. "One, t –" he pressed his hand against her ribcage before finishing the countdown. Cassie immediately felt as though someone had wrapped a white-hot iron corset around her midsection. She was so shocked by the pain, only a minuscule whimper escaped as her face scrunched up and a single tear rolled down her left cheek.

The pain left as quickly as it had come, and she felt the loss of Castiel's hand from her chest. She let out a sigh of relief as her muscles unclenched and her body relaxed. It was then she noticed Sam's hand had small purple indents from, she assumed, her fingernails, as he shook it out. Several of the marks were bleeding. She shot up immediately from her position, taking a small mental note of surprise that she was not dizzy in the slightest, and gently grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, jeez. I am so sorry, Sam!" She truly hated causing any person pain, except maybe her ex and certain monsters, but she felt especially guilty considering he had merely been offering her comfort, not a scratching post. Before he could say anything, she bolted for the kitchen cabinet where she remembered seeing a first-aid kit when Dean had handed her a glass for lemonade. While she jogged back, she looked at Cas with a glare. "I did not appreciate that inadequate countdown by the way," she told the angel. He merely shrugged, still standing by the sofa while Dean, who was sipping a fresh beer at the table, let out a surprised laugh at her disdain. Cassie turned to Sam next, popping the kit open and once again grabbing his wrist. She felt some resistance and looked up.

"Cassie, I appreciate the gesture, but I promise I've had a lot worse," he told her gently.

"Yeah, I can vouch for that," Dean called. "If anything, he should just be proud he's finally got some claw marks from a woman," he commented, smirking. Sam shot his brother a death glare while Cassie busied herself with alcohol wipes, Sam's earlier assurance obviously falling on deaf ears.

"You know, that's our sister now, dude. Didn't know you encouraged that kind of thing," Sam shot back. Dean looked appropriately abashed when Cassie looked up, causing her to chuckle. She quickly swiped away the dirt and blood on Sam's hand, unsurprised when he did not flinch in the slightest from the sting of the alcohol. She decided a bandage might be excessive and possibly even insulting to someone like Sam Winchester, so she released his hand and began packing away the kit while Castiel moved close enough to place a finger on Sam's palm. Cassie watched slightly entranced while the small cuts sealed right in front of her. She blew a piece of hair out of her face before saying, "you've got to teach me that sometime." Castiel gave her a pointed look before answering,

"As we discussed, the angel blood you possess is marginal at best. I do not want you exploring its power in any way. It will either alert the angels of your existence or potentially kill you. I am confident in your abilities as a human doctor and brought you here to kill two stones with a single bird." Cassie let out a small chuckle along with the brothers at Cas's misuse of the phrase and his general inability to pick up on sarcasm.

"It was only a joke, Cas. I'll be good," she said while giving the angel a mock solute. Castiel rolled his eye before muttering something about similar attitudes under his breath.

"Right, well I will go now," he said, addressing all three of them. Sam smirked before rising from the armrest, as Dean rose from the table and walked over. The brothers both gave Cas a handshake, telling him to be careful, and Cassie surprised herself and the angel by quickly jumping from her seat and wrapping her arms around Cas's midsection before letting go and backing away.

"Thanks for being my friend for a couple of weeks. Even if it was just to run recon." She blushed slightly, looking at the angel. He looked surprised before placing a hand on top of her head.

"You are a very capable healer. Be careful," he said, and then he was gone.

The weight of the day seemed to hit Cassie with the angel's departure, and she slumped back onto the edge of the chair with exhaustion. Sam and Dean looked at each other, seeming to communicate silently. Sam walked to the sofa and bent down to collect the first aid kit Cassie had packed away, offering her a smile. "Oh, I can get that. I'm the one who overreacted," she said while shooting up, only to sway slightly on her feet. "Whoa," she whispered, as Sam placed a large hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't topple over. Cassie immediately sat down and put her head between her legs, remembering from her textbooks how to recover from a dizzy spell. She noticed that Sam seemed to hesitate, and she waved him off. "No worries, I'm just a little spent. I'll be fine in a second." Sam nodded before moving back to the kitchen to store the kit. Dean moved to replace Sam's previous position in front of their newly-acquired sister and decided it was probably a good idea for her to lay down for a little. "Let's go kiddo, I think some shut-eye will do you good." Cassie, having recovered slightly, looked up to give him a mock-glare at his use of the nickname. Dean just smirked while offering his hand. Cassie took it, and he helped her up, studying her to make sure the dizziness had passed. She seemed stable enough, but he felt better placing a hand on her upper back while steering her towards the hallway leading to her room. Cassie made no protest, recognizing her body's need for rest at the moment. She had started to feel a deep ache in her ribs, and her head almost felt heavy with all of the new information that had filled it in the last couple hours. Sam waved when they passed the kitchen, and she did the same.

They had just passed the threshold of her new room when Dean noticed her pallor. Somehow, in the 20-or-so steps Cassie had taken, she felt her body beginning to shut down. She felt like an idiot when she realized she was definitely suffering some variation of shock. She had gotten maybe 8 hours of sleep in the past week, hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch that day because she'd been late for rounds, and had discovered a nasty mom-killing demon was on her tail, which meant she had also put a demon on the tail of the brothers she didn't know she had, sons of the father she was also unaware of. While she was beyond familiar with both the symptoms and treatment of shock, she had no power over her body as it slumped towards the group for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Dean, having expected this reaction much earlier, was not at all surprised when he saw Cassie's eyes roll back as her head lolled back into his chest. Her knees quickly buckled, sending her body forward. He caught her with ease, his arm snaking around her small waist as her arms and head dangled over. Sam, who had gone to grab some sheets for Cassie's bed, entered the room and stopped only briefly at the sight of Dean lowering the girl's limp body to the floor. "I expected that about twenty minutes ago," he told Dean, who had risen again to help his brother with the sheets. "Same, she seems like a tough girl," he replied while tossing a glance at the sleeping Cassie. Sam simply grunted, and they worked in silence to finish making her bed. Both brothers seemed to be processing everything themselves. Once done, Dean crouched down to ease an arm under Cassie's knees and another under her neck before rising up with the girl's body dangling from his hold. Sam pulled the covers back, allowing Dean to ease her onto the mattress. He chuckled slightly under his breath. "Just like tucking you in. You were about her size when you were 7, you fatass." Sam just rolled his eyes while removing his sister's tennis shoes before moving her legs under the covers. Dean flicked the lamp in the room off and made his way out of the room along with Sam who gently closed the door behind them. "Beer?" Dean asked. Sam sighed before responding, "how about some scotch?" Dean's eyebrows rose before speaking, "now you're talking, Sammy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Holidays :)**

Cassie woke more well-rested than she could recall being in a long time. It had only taken her a moment of confusion to remember where she was and what had occurred over the past 24 hours. A simple digital clock on the bedside table read 4:00 am in bright red, meaning she had slept well into the afternoon and evening. She let out a small groan while stretching, her fingertips brushing the wall behind her bed, before relaxing back into the covers she had no recollection of climbing into. She released another small groan of embarrassment realizing the brothers, _her_ brothers, must have tucked her in after her less than graceful fainting spell the evening prior. She felt especially abashed considering her purpose here was to help _them_. It took only another moment for Cassie to determine she was badly in need of a shower and toothpaste, so she rose from her prone position and made her way to the small collection of belongings in the corner. She knew there was no way she would be able to fall back asleep, as this was her normal waking hour for early-morning rounds. She nearly stumbled at the thought of just how much her routine was going to change.

While she was concerned about how her days were going to be filled without the constant rush of such a demanding career, she also felt a twinge of excitement that she had a chance to get to know both Sam and Dean and hopefully provide some assistance to their cause. While she hadn't mentioned it yesterday, hunting had been her first passion before she found medicine, and she couldn't help but hope the brothers would teach her some of what they know. With those thoughts swirling in her head, she took a long hot shower, taking extra care to detangle the thick mass of hair atop her head that had somehow tangled itself into a shape more reminiscent of squirrel's nest than actual human locks. She threw on a pair of sweats, an old sweatshirt, and some mismatched fuzzy socks before exiting her bathroom along with the steam that had accumulated. She had wrung her hair out and let it fall freely down her shoulders in an effort to promote evaporation. She despised hairdryers.

While she had not paid particular attention to the layout of the bunker previously, she had no trouble locating the kitchen and, subsequently, a tall figure sitting at the counter. There were only a few dim lights on, so she could only make out a profile, but she was confident in her assessment that the hulking figure was Sam Winchester looking astonishingly less hulking the closer she approached, as he was slowly sipping coffee from a mug that looked to have been painted by a toddler. It read "Mr. Sam" in sloppy green crayon. She padded closer before whispering,

"Mr. Sam, huh?" with a small smile on her lips. The only outward indicator that he was surprised by her presence was the sharpness with which he turned to face her. Initially, he was surprised to see her up and about, but he then mentally took into account the duration for which she had been asleep.

"Early riser?" he countered, not bothering to whisper, as he knew his brother wouldn't wake up even if a freight train barreled through the bunker. Cassie only shrugged while pulling out a chair across from him.

"I didn't use to be before med school, but they broke me, unfortunately." She smirked remembering her first few months as a med student having to learn the ways of early mornings and late nights. Sam hummed in response and sipped his coffee once more.

"Can I get you a cup?" he offered. Cassie shook her head in response.

"I actually don't drink coffee. It's just too bitter for me," she said with another shrug. Sam looked more surprised than when she'd snuck up on him.

"How do you not drink coffee? Isn't that like a requirement of students?" Cassie just chuckled.

"I drink tea sometimes, but I tend to just suffer through." Sam looked truly offended, turning her chuckles into a full-blown laugh. Sam was struck by how much it sounded like Dean's.

"So where'd you get the mug? Trying to soften your scary reputation?" she asked after catching her breath. Sam smirked before replying.

"A kid we saved in Kentucky made it for me, and it's actually big enough for my hand to fit through the handle, so that's a plus." Cassie paused for a minute and smiled at the thought of such a gift.

"That's really sweet," she replied truthfully. She had some drawings from kids on the pediatric unit that she struggled to part with, so she could understand his attachment. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Sam returned to his laptop, slowly sipping his drink, and Cassie just sat soaking up the peaceful silence she found difficult to get in her five-story walk-up back in the city. The thought of her apartment jarred her into the realization that she had no idea where this bunker was. Cas' zapping didn't exactly allow her the luxury of seeing how she got here.

"Hey, Sam?" she asked quietly, hoping to not be too big of a disturbance. He immediately looked up from his screen.

"What's up?"

"Where is…" she hesitated for a moment, "where are we exactly? Like, geographically speaking?" For some reason, she felt embarrassed for having to ask. She was scolding herself for being so irresponsible in the firsts place even though she didn't have a lot of say in the actual move. Sam chuckled, having interpreted her internal struggle.

"We're in Lebanon, Kansas. It's actually the town Dean and I are from originally," he told her, smirking at the lack of recognition on her face. "It's a pretty small town, I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard of it." Cassie looked slightly abashed but gave a small smile.

"I know where Kansas is?" she grimaced while shrugging and hoping he didn't judge her too harshly for not being at all familiar with the continental U.S. Sam just continued to smile.

"Where did you come from?" he asked her.

"Well, I came here from Baltimore, Johns Hopkins Hospital specifically, but I grew up in Savannah, Georgia with my dad." Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"Johns Hopkins huh? You must be pretty hot stuff," he said, impressed. Cassie sputtered and blushed. She never really appreciated all the attention her academic success brought, especially when it put her at the center of that attention.

"I just like helping people," she answered simply, and Sam was struck by how even though they were not raised together, and there was a significant age gap, Cassie seemed to have developed the trademark Winchester value. He offered a small smile before responding,

"We do too." Cassie couldn't help the small grin that graced her face. It had been a while since she found someone she connected with so quickly. She had hope that she and Sam would be fast friends.

While Sam was genuinely curious to hear about his sister's successes and just his sister in general, he could see that she was not one to talk about herself, and he didn't want to push it considering he'd only known her for a little over 12 hours, so he resigned himself to do some digging on his own. They sat together quietly for another moment before Cassie hopped up and made her way over the sink to fill a kettle she'd grabbed off the stove. She lit the gas and waited for the steam to appear, turning it off before it could whistle.

"Honey's in the cupboard to the left of the stove," Sam said absentmindedly returning to his screen. Cassie began steeping the Earl Grey she'd found in a drawer before opening said cupboard. It was at this moment she realized she would either need to invest in a stool and move all of the necessary ingredients down a shelf or two. The honey was on the uppermost shelf and largely out of reach even when she fully extended on her tiptoes. Sam glanced up when he heard Cassie grunt only to find her standing on top of the counter rummaging for the honey. He couldn't control the laugh he let loose at the sight of this ridiculously mature grown woman using the counter like he imagined a toddler would to reach a jar of cookies. Hearing his bout of amusement, Cassie poked her face out from behind the pantry door to playfully glare at him, but, much to her chagrin, this was the moment Dean decided to enter the kitchen doorway donning a robe she would spend hours making fun of later along with some slippers similar to those she recalled her grandfather wearing years ago. He stopped in the doorway, obviously about to chew Sam out until his head swiveled in the direction his grinning brother was looking. He too could not contain his laughter at the scene before him, and Cassie felt her cheeks redden as she hopped down, her prize in her hands.

"It's not nice to laugh at the disadvantaged," she playfully scolded the brothers while grabbing a spoon to stir with. Dean glanced at his brother with a growing smirk.

"Looks like we may need to do some rearranging, Sammy, before Ms. Winnie the Pooh scuffs up the countertops." Sam nodded in affirmation while Cassie rolled her eyes, mumbling something about over-grown doorknobs and took her previous seat at the table.


End file.
